1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing combs through mechanical bristles and disinfectant fluids and more particularly pertains to cleaning and disinfecting combs through a device having a combination of bristles and disinfectant fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for holding and cleaning combs is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for holding and cleaning combs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning combs and disinfecting combs through various devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,722 discloses a hair comb cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,787 discloses a hair brush and comb cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,120 discloses a comb cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,296 discloses a hair brush and comb cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,118 discloses the design of an automatic brush and comb cleaner.
In this respect, the apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing combs through mechanical bristles and disinfectant fluids according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning and disinfecting combs through a device having a combination of bristles and disinfectant fluid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for cleaning and sanitizing combs through mechanical bristles and disinfectant fluids which can be used for cleaning and disinfecting combs through a device having a combination of bristles and disinfectant fluid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.